User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories (5S) - Third Theory - Rigr’s weapon: An incomplete seraph
Well, the story so far has been pretty much interesting so let’s keep going on with these theories. Rigr Stafford proved in chapter 81 that he’s been researching to no end the experiments that Sika Madu once invested in for a long time. Due to this, Rigr always tried to find a way to change his own body in order to gain the power of a cursed gear but with the slight difference that this one wouldn’t kill him in an instance by the same weapon he developed and also; he needed to stop being a vampire in order to make it work for him. To begin with, Rigr’s chains can absorb life force of any kind of being, such as vampires and humans but, why am I saying Rigr is a “seraph”? To begin with, the term seraph shouldn’t be taken as something literal, in fact, he doesn’t have a seraph trait like the main characters; also, the huge difference between the chains he possesses and the chains other characters possess such as Mirai, is the fact that Mirai as a seraph, she can extend the chains that hold her down in order to kill and absorb any vital force she wants in one strike even so, her main source of energy are only humans which is the huge gap of difference between a real seraph and a fake “seraph”. Even so this doesn’t mean Rigr didn’t try to modify his body in order to rival the first, in fact, it’s quite the opposite; Rigr tried to look for any chance in order to adquire the abilities of a seraph to certain extend and keep himself from losing his own mind.' ' We can see this straight from chapter 81, there’s one panel on which Rigr starts to absorb the life force of his loyal followers, the chains end up taking the shape of wings, which could relate a lot to the only two who had such wings: Sika Madu and the previous Yu. Moving to another point of this theory, we’ve seen that Rigr can obtain certain abilities of a seraph even so, why can’t he turn himself into a seraph even if the chains he possesses are related in a way to one? Well, to explain this, Rigr’s been long dead, I mean, he lost his humanity at the moment he decided to become a vampire; meanwhile, seraphs possess certain body functions like any living being such as cry, eat, scream, feel the emotion to kill, etc. Also, another reason is that Rigr became a vampire but the fact that the sire was Sika Madu, it means that the blood that runs through his veins is not pure. What do I mean? 'Sika Madu is a pure seraph, or original, which means, he didn’t need experiments in order to transform or get his wings unlike Mirai or the current Yu. Meanwhile; Rigr, being born as a human and later turned into a vampire, the blood he had as a human as a vampire is not pure, he needed to drink from something close to a deity in order to become non-human which is the solre reason why Rigr, even if he strikes to adquire the powers of a seraph, he won’t be able to adquire them. This is something similar to Mika; he possesses the Michaela trait, Seraph trait but since he’s a vampire; or more likely dead, he won’t be able to turn into a seraph unless someone turns him into human again. Returning to the main topic, one of the objectives Rigr had in mind was to adquire the power of an original seraph and this is mainly focused when Rigr gives a compliment to Sika Madu (or ''however you call Shinoa in her current state) about his wings being lovely just like an angel’s wings; asides as a joke of some sort, he has daddy issues like most vampires. '''What do you think? Category:Blog Posts